Divine
by Ketsi-aiita-n
Summary: Meaning: To foresee or foreknow, to detect, to anticipate, to conjecture. COMPLETE. Eleven short chapters.
1. Phase One

Ok, So I was in a biology exam and suddenly got all inspired. The first part of this fic is called Prophecy, go and read that first unless you want to be COMPLETELY confused by this. Thankyou.

**Phase One**

Jounouchi ran a hand over his face, wincing at the textureless metal beneath his fingertips. He stood up, dizzy only from the loss of the use of an eye, and steadied himself against the wall. The feeling of being unable to close both eyes troubled him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Instead, he headed for one person who had no relation to shadow magic, but could help with this problem of a missing eye.

* * *

"Good god, Jounouchi, what did you do to yourself?"

Seto hadn't seen the Sennen Eye yet, but the blood running down his face was obvious. "I'll show you in a minute, Seto, just let me in, yeah?"

Seto stepped aside and let the blonde in. "Jou, what have you done?"

Jounouchi shook his head. "I wish I knew. " He paused. "Promise you won't freak out?" he asked tentatively.

"Sure."

Jounouchi lifted his head up, not meaning to be dramatic, only nervous about Seto's reaction.

He watched Seto's eyes widen in horror and looked away. "I'll go."

"No, no, no. You're staying here, and telling me what happened and why it happened."

Jounouchi allowed himself to be taken into one of the many rooms. "So, what happened?"

"It was -"

Seto looked at him expectantly. "Who?"

Jounouchi tried, but somehow, the word just wouldn't form in his mouth. 'Bakura!' his mind screamed.

"Bastard's made it so I can't accuse him." He paused. "It was -" Jounouchi sighed. "I can't accuse anybody."

Seto looked thoroughly confused, but Jounouchi could see him staring at the Sennen eye. He reached up and covered it with his hand. "Please don't stare," he muttered.

Seto was shocked. Mainly it was seeing Pegasus' eye against Jounouchi's admittedly beautiful face, but also that Katsuya Jounouchi wasn't his usual, loudmouthed self. The shock even cause him to apologise.

"I'm sorry, Jou, it's just weird. The last time I saw that was -"

"Pegasus," Jou murmured.

Seto paused a moment. "I'll go and get some stuff to clean up your eye with, alright?"

A sudden image flashed into Jou's head as Seto left of the brunette opening a cupboard. A pair of scissors, precariously balanced on a higher shelf, slipped and fell, the sharp blades penetrating the back of Seto's hand. Jou blinked his good eye, ridding himself of the vision.

"Seto, the cupboard - there are scissors, they're going to hit you -" Jou winced as he realised how pathetic it sounded.

"Don't worry, Jounouchi, this is my house, I'll be - SHIT!"

Jou leapt up and into the kitchen, where he saw Seto pulling the scissors out of his hand. He studied the wound for a moment, checking how deep it went, then pulled out a box filled with first aid supplies.

He pulled out a bottle of some foul smelling substance and handed it to Jounouchi, along with a cotton swab. "Do round the eye first, make sure it doesn't get infected. Are you going to try and get it out?"

Jounouchi looked at him, then more pictures flashed before his eyes. "No. If I remove the eye…I'll bleed to death like Pegasus did."

Seto shrugged and proceeded to sort out the hole the scissors had gouged out of his hand.

'Worse things will happen,' a quiet voice whispered in the back of Jounouchi's mind as the blonde treated his eye. The substance stung initially, but after a few seconds it soothed the skin. 'They'll start off like this…things seem worse when you see them happen from far away.'

Jounouchi frowned at the voice. 'I don't understand.'

'Deaths are imminent,' the pessimistic little voice told him. 'You will see them.'

The blonde thought as he cleaned the blood from his face. 'Who are you?' he asked finally.

'I'm from the eye. I suppose you could call me your 'yami'. I'm not much use, but I will be the only one to believe your predictions. Because I see them too.'

'I hope you get slightly more optimistic as time goes on.'

'I've been like this for centuries,' the voice sighed. 'There is no changing me now.'

Jounouchi bit his lip, unsure whether to be alarmed or comforted by the voice. He finished with the lotion Seto had given him and returned to the brunette, but kept his head turned as he spoke. "Thanks," he said softly. "I'll go. You don't like the eye, it's fine, I'll just…"

Seto caught his chin and turned Jounouchi to face him. One brown eye stared defiantly at him, the golden eye glinting malevolently. Seto released him. "I wish I could help you, Jou."

Jou turned and walked away. "Thank you." He paused. "And tell Mokuba well done with the A in math."

Seto raised an eyebrow. Mokuba could never get an A in math.

Who would believe Katsuya Jounouchi?


	2. Phase Two

Ooh, new chapter. I'm churnin' them out now…

**Phase Two**

As Jounouchi walked away from Seto's mansion, he thought about his new predicament. He kept his head down, his long hair covering the golden monstrosity embedded in his eye socket.

'What do I do now?' he wondered to himself, forgetting something else was listening.

'Use your powers?' the voice, his new Yami, asked. 'No one will believe you, but you can use them. I can teach you.'

'What's the use of having a power you can't use?'

There was a pause, and a sigh. 'There is always that feeling of superiority. It is lovely.'

'I'm not going to like you, am I?'

'Not at all.'

Jounouchi kept walking, subconsciously making his way back home. His Yami didn't speak again until he reached the door. 'Are you going to get revenge?' it asked casually.

The question made Jounouchi stop and think. Not until he had found a drink and collapsed on the sofa did he reply. 'I'm not sure.'

'Yami no Bakura is an evil bastard. You should at least attempt revenge.'

"You're not quite as impartial as you made out, are you?" Jou asked aloud, enjoying his voice echoing around the room.

'I'm allowed to have opinions, my new hikari. Yami no Bakura stole the Eye from Pegasus, who was using it exquisitely, and then handed it over to you, finally casting a spell on this item which means I do not do my job.'

Jounouchi thought for a moment. "What can you do?" he asked. "And don't call me your hikari. Call me Jou."

'As you wish. I can still trap souls, but the gift of foresight has been tampered with. But the final outcome will remain the same, regardless of Yami no Bakura's interference. We are all going to die. Well, I'm not. You will, though.'

Jounouchi rolled his eye. "Can you _do_ optimism?"

* * *

Half an hour later, and Jou was on the phone to Yuugi, who seemed certain that there was something wrong. Well, there was, but Jounouchi wasn't planning to admit it any time soon. One thing he had discovered, however, was that the Eye was connected to his emotions. As he got frustrated with Yuugi's questions, tendrils of Shadow Magic began to appear from nowhere. He swatted one away, and it curled in on itself like a shy kitten. 

"Yes, I broke up with Bakura. No, I have no idea what this revenge is."

"But Ryou swears he heard Bakura talking about 'exacting revenge' on you." The tendrils grew braver as Bakura's name was mentioned. Jounouchi stood on one, and he swore he heard it whimper.

"Well, I've not heard anything about it," Jounouchi told Yuugi, a hint of a smile in his voice as he petted one of the tendrils. They really were quite cute when they weren't after _you_.

'Don't get friendly with the Shadows,' his yami said absent-mindedly. 'They'll get far too audacious.'

"Yeah, whatever," Jounouchi said, not thinking.

"What?"

"Ah, crap. Yuugi, I'm going to call you back. Pest problem."

Jounouchi put the phone down and contemplated smacking himself in the Eye. "Damn you. Yuug's going to think I'm crazy."

'I was simply informing you that you cannot keep the Shadows as pets.'

"Why not?" Jounouchi asked distractedly, petting one. "They're not going to harm me, and with this," he pointed to the Eye, "I should be able to stop them going after my friends."

'Fine,' his yami said. 'Just don't start naming them.'

* * *

By the time night had fallen, Jounouchi had discovered that if he put his mind to it, the shadow tendrils would follow orders. He was currently doing his homework from across the room. 

'You show extraordinary skill, Jounouchi,' his Yami said, almost sounding impressed. 'Anyone would think that you were destined for a Sennen Item.'

Jounouchi shrugged. "Don't think so. The sooner I find out how to get rid of this, the better. I'm just having a bit of fun before I do."

Manako, as the voice decided to call itself, gave a small sigh and retreated into the relative safety of the Eye, watching with near fascination as Jounouchi summoned and dismissed tendrils as he wished. The blonde was talented, but he obviously had no idea of the dangers of his new Shadow Powers.

'Be careful.'


	3. Phase Three

Judging by my appalling Japanese translation skills, 'Manako' means 'Eye' in Japanese. Jou's Yami isn't terribly imaginative.

**Phase Three**

Jounouchi awoke on Monday morning and was initially confused by the weight on the left side of his face. It all came rushing back however, when he touched the metal again. He wasn't going to get used to that.

A few moments after waking, he realised he was late. If he ran, he would probably get there just over five minutes late. He pulled on his uniform, stumbled out of the door, and began to run, not bothering to keep his head down to hide the Eye.

'Everyone's going to stare at you,' his Yami told him. Jounouchi groaned at the reappearance of the pessimistic voice. 'Keep your head down.'

"Busy…running…" Jounouchi replied. He hit the classroom door and was suddenly overcome by panic. "Oh, shit," he whispered. The Eye."

'Well done, genius,' Manako murmured as Jounouchi opened the door, running his hand through his hair to cover the Eye.

"Sorry I'm late," he muttered, hurrying to the back of the class. He avoided looking at any of his friends, but could feel their gazes on him. A flash in front of his eyes told him that they all looked very concerned.

'And they will be, until they see this,' Jounouchi and Manako thought at the same time. As he looked at the work the teacher had set, he was thankful that his friends could not see the left hand side of his face. He glanced over and flashed a quick don't-worry-about-me-I-can-take-care-of-myself smile at them, then looked back to the work.

"Jounouchi!"

The blonde's head shot up instinctively, a motion he instantly regretted.

"Oh my god, Jou, what happened?"

"What's in your eye?"

Jounouchi winced and turned his face away, his cheeks burning.

"Isn't that Pegasus' eye?" Yuugi was a little too observant for Jounouchi's liking.

"No…it's just…I've got to…it's not my fault…no…" Jounouchi muttered replies to questions from around the class as he stood up and hurried out of the room.

'So much for keeping it hidden,' Manako said.

"Oh, will you shut up?" Jounouchi hissed. "Stop being sarcastic, just shut up, just…" his rant trailed off as he saw Seto Kaiba staring at him. He too was late for class, as usual.

Seto watched him for a moment. "I assume your talking to yourself is something to do with the Eye?" he asked, torn between pity and revulsion. Jounouchi turned on his heel and walked away.

He could hear Seto following him, and felt his hand on his arm a full three seconds before it happened.

"Jounouchi, I want to help you."

"No you don't. You're just freaked out by this." Jounouchi jabbed a thumb in the direction of the Eye.

Seto looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Jou, I'll admit that it bothers me to see Pegasus' old eye again, but that doesn't mean I won't -"

"Yes it does!" Jou growled. "It means that nobody can look at me any more without being distracted by this _thing_. I am going to be stuck with this for the rest of my life, because if I try and take it out, I will die."

As Jou spoke, he could see the Shadow Tendrils creeping up behind Seto. He made a swiping motion with his hand and dispelled the Tendrils. "Leave us," he snarled at them, causing the brunette to look around him, confused.

"What was -"

"See? This thing means that nobody is going to understand why I'm talking to myself, or why these Shadow Tendrils are listening to me, because nobody is going to believe me!" With the last words, Tendrils had wrapped around Seto's ankles.

Jou glared at them and they slunk away. "Just go, Seto. You're not wanted." Seto stepped back, unsure. "Go!" A burst of Shadow magic pushed the brunette away from Jounouchi. Seto turned and, attempting to keep as much dignity as possible, fled.

* * *

Jounouchi leant against the wall, breathing heavily. "What did I…what did I just do?" he whispered to Manako.

'You just lost your first lifeline,' Manako replied.


	4. Phase Four

I was so inspired on the bus that I typed up half of this into my rubbishy little phone. It took up a tonne of texts. May I remind you that this is the Yuugi-verse. Everything odd/stupid/insane is almost normal here.

**Phase Four**

Jounouchi stared at Seto Kaiba's retreating back, feeling light headed all of a sudden. A hand on his torso shocked him back to reality. Jounouchi turned to see Bakura smiling beatifically at him.

Jounouchi's eye widened and he tried to step away, but Bakura's surprisingly strong hand kept him in place. The Tendrils began to creep back.

"I'm proud of you," Bakura murmured, twining his fingertips in the Shadow Tendrils. "Your shadow powers are developing extremely quickly."

"I hate you," Jounouchi spat.

"I know," Bakura said softly. There was a pause as they stared at each other. Finally the albino smirked. "Now, how about your little prophesising powers?" Bakura asked. "How are they?"

"Exactly as you designed them," Jounouchi replied, manoeuvring a pointed tendril around behind Bakura.

'Be careful,' Manako whispered. 'Aside from the Pharaoh, this bastard has the greatest shadow powers I know of.'

'Got to try,' Jou replied as the Tendril flew at Bakura. It was deflected at the last second by a burst of shadow magic.

"You'll have to try harder than that, love," Bakura smirked. "Try being more… imaginative…" Bakura moved closer, touching their bodies together. "But remember. You can't _touch_ me…" he pressed a kiss to Jounouchi's lips, who turned his head away.

Bakura leant back. "I'll leave you to your Shadow magic. Your 'friends' should be here soon…" He walked away, almost seeming to melt away into the walls.

No sooner than he had disappeared than Jounouchi heard Anzu's high pitched voice. "Jounouchi!" she cried. "What happened?"

The blonde turned his face away. "Nothing, Anzu."

Suddenly, Honda's hand caught the side of his face and jerked his head sideways to reveal the Eye. It shone viciously in the glare of the school lights. Jou tugged his head away again.

"Why…"

Jounouchi glared at Yuugi. "Why what?" he hissed accusingly.

Yuugi looked hurt. "I'm sorry, Jou. It's just…why…why did you do it?"

The blonde growled at the smaller boy. "You think I did this to myself? You think that I would be that stupid?"

Yuugi suddenly changed. "No, Jounouchi," Yami said. "Just tell us what happened. Just tell us -"

"Hang on," Jounouchi said. "I've got this little voice in my head who's currently attempting to bow down to you, 'oh-mighty-Pharaoh.' So don't mind me if I just tell it to SHUT UP!"

Yami, Anzu and Honda all stared, speechless.

"Ok, so someone put this thing in my eye. Bastard's made it so I can't tell you who it was. But they did. And now, I've got some kind of control over the part of the shadow realm where the cute little Shadow Tendril-things are made." He looked at his friends. Anzu and Honda looked unconvinced.

Yami looked worried.

Jounouchi narrowed his eyes. "So, what can_ you_ do?" he asked. "I can't do anything, and if I try and remove it, I die."

'I'm sick of hearing that,' Manako mumbled.

Jounouchi hissed, then gave Yami and the others a look. "Don't even ask."

The blonde was suddenly hit by a wave of pain in the centre of his head. He closed his eye tightly to try and rid himself of the pain. He stumble back against the wall as new images flashed into his head. But these weren't just random pictures, this was a sequence of events.

He watched, through somebody's eyes that were not his own, as Honda ran across one of the main roads and narrowly avoided getting hit by a car. He spun around from the speed of the car and stumbled backwards. Jounouchi's eyes widened as he watched his best friend walk straight backwards into wet tar being laid down for the road.

A few seconds later, a truck with the rest of the bitumen for the road emptied its contents straight over him.

Jounouchi snapped back to reality and found himself on the floor, his breathing rapid and shallow.

"You were totally gone for a moment there," Honda said. The blonde stared at him. "You ok?"

"Honda…you…you're going to die."

The brunette blinked. "Excuse me?"

The blonde clutched his friends wrist. "I just saw it! I just watched you die!"

Honda shook him off. "You're crazy."

Jounouchi fell back against the wall. He looked at his friends desperately. "We…we should go," Anzu said slowly, frowning and turning away. Everyone else followed, but Honda turned back to give Jounouchi a dirty look.

"Don't make shit like that up," he said tonelessly.

Jounouchi stared helplessly at Honda's retreating back.

"I…wanted to help you…" he whispered softly, tears forming.

'I told you,' Manako said regretfully. 'You'll start seeing deaths…and if they don't believe you…'

'I just lost another lifeline, didn't I?'


	5. Phase Five

These phases are going to contain something called 'artistic licence'. I know it's not right, but it's MY STORY, MY RULES. Excuse the CapsLock.

**Phase Five**

Jounouchi stared after Honda. He couldn't hear him, but he watched as he turned to Yuugi and Anzu.

'You could listen if you wanted,' Manako urged. 'Just concentrate on them and the Eye.'

Jounouchi was sick of trying to ignore his Yami.

Within a few seconds, Jounouchi felt the sensation of flying forwards through the air towards Honda and the others.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Honda hissed. "He puts that Eye thing in and suddenly he can come out with stuff like that? 'I just saw you die?' What the hell?"

"I think it's made him crazy," Yuugi was saying in concerned tones. There was a pause. "Yami thinks so too."

"Shouldn't we help him take it out or something?" Anzu asked, sounding somewhat unsure.

"Hell no," Honda growled. "Not if he's being like that. I'm not going to have him telling me I'm going to die every ten minutes."

Jounouchi blinked, back to himself. 'Well done,' Manako said, heartlessly. 'You have brilliant shadow powers,' he said.

The blonde said nothing. Finally, he stood up, and, saying nothing to anybody, left the school.

The bell rang for the end of first period.

* * *

Outwardly, Jounouchi was saying nothing. Inside his head, however, it was a different matter.

'I guess I'm on my own now,' Jounouchi said, the defeat obvious even in his mental voice as he collapsed on his sofa.

'You've got me,' Manako said, trying a hopeful tone.

'You make me feel so good,' Jounouchi replied sarcastically. 'If you didn't exist, this wouldn't have happened to me.'

'Try developing your powers some more,' the voice suggested. 'When you use shadow magic, your mind will become clear. You can think then.'

Jounouchi closed his eye. As he focused on the Eye, new Shadow Tendrils began to appear. 'Where do they come from?' Jou asked, sensing their presence. 'Do they mean we're in the shadow realm?'

'Not really. You just create new portions of it, which is where the Tendrils come from.'

Jou smiled. 'What about everyone else? Can Yuugi do this?'

'Probably, but it's likely that The Pharaoh blocks them. Now, anyway. When he first got the Puzzle, The Pharaoh wasn't terribly civil, was he? He made someone think they were on fire, didn't he?'

'How'd you know that?' Jounouchi asked, a slight frown crossing his features.

A hint of a smile could be heard in Manako's voice. 'I am part of you. I have your memories too.' There was a pause. 'I'm sure the Shadow tendrils would have been around then.'

There was silence.

'Jou?'

'I can't concentrate if you keep talking.'

'Sorry.'

Jounouchi's lips twitched into a slight smile. A few minutes passed, and Jounouchi could sense something swelling in the room, Some kind of energy source, but it seemed to be pulling air into it slightly. He opened his eye a crack and gasped slightly as he saw what looked like a deep purple tear in the air in the centre of the room.

'A portal,' Manako whispered, awe in his voice. 'You've opened a portal to the shadow realm! Do you have any idea how long it to Pegasus to do that?'

Jounouchi stared at the portal, slightly terrified at the power residing in his left eye socket. Suddenly, something hit him. 'Pegasus never sent anyone to the shadow realm.'

'Not quite correct,' Manako said. 'When someone's soul was removed, it was held in the shadow realm very briefly before being transferred into a Soul Card.'

'Why?'

'Not enough power for a direct transfer? I don't know.'

Jounouchi kept his eye on the portal. 'Yami? What would happen if I went though that, with the Eye in?'

There was silence. 'I don't know, and personally, I don't think I want to.'

Jounouchi closed is eye and focused on closing the portal. It took a few minutes, but he managed it.

"I'm going to have to practice that," Jounouchi said out loud.

'Why?' Manako said. 'Why learn to do that, of all things?'

Jounouchi opened his eye, and stood up. He walked over to a mirror, and for once, admired the perfection of the Sennen Eye. When he finally spoke, the gentle words were accompanied by a deadly looking smile. "Everyone needs a trump card."


	6. Phase Six

I mention a little bit of an ebhil past for Jou, but nothing y'all won't have read before, right?

Point 1: Ever seen season 0 Jou? If so, imagine him like he was in the first ep. If not…just think 'bastard, bastard, bastard' and you'll be fine.

Point 2: And if you wanna imagine an ebhil voice, think of possessed Jou.

Slightly longer Authors note than usual, but I'm just going to mention that I'm not completely happy with the way it turned out. I may rewrite some of it one day. The story's going in the right direction, I'm just not sure about it. Oh well.

**Phase Six**

Manako was worried. Though he had only known the blonde for a few days, Jounouchi seemed to have suddenly undergone a personality transplant. Manako knew that seeing the Shadow Realm sometimes had an odd effect on people, but not like this.

Jounouchi had a faraway look in his eye as he got ready for school. He had spent the rest of the night practicing the opening and closing of the portal to the Shadow Realm, and could now do it extremely fast.

He had slept extremely lightly and woken immediately at sunrise. Each time Jounouchi passed the mirror, he now stopped and touched the Eye, but Manako had noticed an emotion almost similar to regret flickering in his features.

The blonde moved towards the door, looking into the mirror one last time. That smile from the night before appeared again.

Jounouchi strolled to school that morning, and Manako could feel something similar to pride as Jounouchi turned the golden eye on people in the street. Something else, a familiar feeling adrenaline rush, also rushed past him. A few moments of delving through memories later, Manako stopped in horror.

This feeling was the same as when Jounouchi was in his gang. The feeling of power and superiority.

The feeling which had killed.

--

He got to school only just before the bell rang, but this was intentional, Manako was sure. Jounouchi walked into class with his head held high, and shot death glares to anyone who looked like they were about to talk to him.

He sat back in his seat and smirked at everyone else in the room. In this new state of mind, they were nothing to him. Looking across the room, he saw Honda. The blonde's eyes darkened, and a look of vague panic appeared on Honda's face. He turned to Yuugi and whispered furiously.

Immediately, Jounouchi blinked and saw the world through Yuugi's eyes.

"- I swear, that's the same look he had when he was with his old gang -"

Jounouchi returned to himself. 'Nothing important.'

'What are you planning to do?' Manako asked. 'The teachers may not understand what it means to send someone to the Shadow Realm, but you will still get in trouble. And the Pharaoh would kill you.'

'Unlikely.' Jounouchi calmly summoned a Shadow tendril, which picked up his pen and began to write. He looked over to Anzu, Honda and Yuugi, who stared in mutual horror and confusion.

A second later and he was looking through Anzu's eyes.

"Ok, so maybe it's not quite like the gang thing," Honda murmured shakily.

Jounouchi calmly watched the three friends as the Tendril worked. He sent a smile their way, but not the sweet smile of yesterday. This was an ominous smile.

Suddenly, something slammed onto the table. Jounouchi turned to see Bakura glaring at him.

"Hi." Jounouchi's tone of voice was unnerving, even to Manako. He sat quite still, staring at the spirit. "Well done," he said, his voice lower. "You have separated me from my friends. I assume that was your goal."

Bakura gave a smile, distressingly similar to the one Jounouchi was wearing. "I'm not done yet," he said, mimicking the blonde's manner.

"I'm sure."

The spirit of the Sennen Ring walked away, the expression clearly stating that he knew something Jounouchi didn't.

The blonde flicked back into Yuugi's eyes.

"Is it just me, or do Sennen items make people speak differently?" Anzu whispered.

Jounouchi laughed, a cold laugh they didn't recognise. "It's called enlightenment, Anzu. Something you will never have."

'Careful,' Manako warned. 'Bakura knows something. Be careful until you know it too.'

'That is my next task then.'

Jounouchi looked back to the paper and picked his pen from the Tendril's clutches. He then proceeded to work in silence.

'Anzu was right,' Manako murmured. 'You are different.'


	7. Phase Seven

Writing 'Jounouchi' instead of 'Jou' constantly is driving me insane. This chapter originally occurred so I could explain Jou's behaviour. I had to write an entire POV thing to figure it out. But it ended up...like this.

**Phase Seven**

'Jounouchi?'

The blonde stared blankly at the piece of paper as the Shadow Tendrils flitted across it, writing essays and doing math problems.

'Manako?' he replied inside his head.

'Tell me what is happening. Why have you changed so suddenly?'

There was silence, punctuated only by the scratching of the pen. Finally, he spoke. 'It's this new feeling. This feeling of being unstoppable, and knowing that everyone else knows it too.'

'But Anzu was right when she said you are speaking differently. Something has happened to you.'

Jounouchi smiled outwardly, but said nothing. Instead, he spoke to Manako again. 'Ok, so I sound like…like Malik or something, when he was all crazy, but it just feels good. You speak like this. Maybe it's just the Sennen Magic.' There was a slight pause. 'But I think me speaking like that creeps everyone out more than me speaking like I did way back when.'

'I don't understand.'

Jounouchi's eyes flickered to Honda and Yuugi.

'Honda said something about when I was in a gang. And no one knows it, except maybe Honda, but I killed someone when I was in that gang. Didn't stop me from hanging round with them, it was just the way things were. But if I'm like this, like Marik, or Bakura…' a small sigh escaped Jounouchi's lips. 'If something bad ever happens, I revert to some kind of safe mode, like an attitude that distances me from everyone. Which is fine, unless I get completely into it and turn into a complete bastard. Killing that guy was one thing. Not that it put me off being in that gang. I don't know. Something happened, and I ended up hanging out with Yuugi, but I can revert to Gang Jou in an instant.'

Manako was silent.

The pair's thoughts were interrupted by the bell signalling the end of school. Jounouchi stood up and made for the door, keeping his 'don't-mess-with-me' posture. He passed Honda, and a flash put him in the midst of their conversation, even as he walked away.

"He's so weird today," Anzu murmured.

"I suppose you would be too, if you had the Sennen Eye," Yuugi said.

Jounouchi watched as Honda glared at his retreating back. Returning to himself, he turned so they could see only the Sennen Eye and part of his smirk.

"Hey, freak."

Jounouchi froze and turned slowly to face the speaker. A dark haired guy backed by four guys who looked like gorillas stood against a wall, smirking.

A cold, calculated smile spread across Jounouchi's face. "I'm sorry. Could you say that again?"

"Freak," the brunette growled. "That crappy fake eye makes you look like a freak."

The blonde suppressed the Shadow Tendrils that he could feel steadily building.

"Do you think that I have this Eye by choice?" Jounouchi asked, his remaining eye narrowing.

"You've got to be pretty stupid to do it by accident."

Jounouchi stared at him. "I would love to see you deal with this Eye," he said finally.

The brunette moved towards him, but suddenly doubled over as one of the Shadow Tendrils hit him in the stomach. As he collapsed to the ground, Jounouchi looked at him. "However, it's power is mine."

The four other guys came towards him. Jounouchi barely moved an inch as the Shadow Tendrils wrapped around them. He looked down at the leader of the group, who stared in horror at the rippling shadows holding his friends.

Another Tendril hit the brunette in the small of his back and encircled his body. Suddenly, Jounouchi spotted someone out of the corner of his eye.

Honda stared in terror at his best friend, the golden Eye glowing slightly, the tendrils of shadow magic surrounding him. He turned and fled.

"Honda!" Jounouchi yelled, a tendril flying out after him. Jounouchi stopped it with a wave. He glared at the five prisoners, then opened a portal to the Shadow realm and tossed them in. "I'll deal with you later," he hissed, before running after Honda.

Honda ran out of the school gates and along the road. He saw Jounouchi following him and darted across the road. The blonde followed, shouting his friend's name. Tendrils shot after the brunette, but didn't reach.

Suddenly, Jounouchi felt as though he was being pulled backwards, and his vision blurred. It refocused through the eyes of another. Honda ran across the road, narrowly avoiding being hit by cars. He turned to look for Jounouchi, but the force of a passing car made him stumble.

A chill went down both Jounouchi's and the watcher's spine as Honda walked through the dividing cones set out on the road and into the wet tar. Jounouchi's breath caught as a truck backed over Honda with more bitumen.


	8. Phase Eight

If you hadn't figured out from like…phase four that that was going to happen, then you're pretty dumb. It was difficult to write without it sounding like a humour fic, but now we're over that hurdle, more chapters should come out a lot easier. This is a short chapter, but only because I want to prolong your suffering.

But things are going to happen a little faster, so keep up.

**Phase Eight**

Jounouchi was thrown back into his own body to the sounds of Honda's screams being muffled by the tar. He fell to his knees, shutting his eye as tightly as he could, his stomach churning.

A pain shot through the Eye and his head swam. His vision blurred and refocused continually, and he saw the scene from what felt like hundreds of viewpoints. He heard the muffled sounds die out from every angle possible. His head felt like it was splitting open.

As voices and visions died out, Jounouchi opened his eyes. The headache became a dull throb as he reached out for something to pull himself up on. Suddenly, someone offered a hand which he took and used to steady himself. He looked up to thank them, and hissed.

"Bakura."

The albino met his eyes, then looked at the crowd. "So tragic," he said, sarcasm clinging to his words. "And so unnecessary. It should never have happened."

"It was bound to," Jounouchi told him, traces of tears in his eyes. "I saw it."

Bakura reached out and drew Jounouchi closer by the waist. "I have a little secret," he said softly. He began tracing lines on Jounouchi's neck. Shadow Tendrils tried to stop him, but a deep blue light cut them down.

"Get your hands off me," Jounouchi growled.

"Don't you want to hear my secret?" Bakura asked in a deadly whisper. "Don't you want to know why Honda died?"

Jounouchi drew in a sharp breath at Bakura's words. "Go on then."

Bakura reached up with a free hand and stroked the Sennen Eye gently. "Your Eye cannot see the true future."

The blonde frowned. "But - Honda -"

"That future was a possibility." Bakura stressed each syllable on the last word. Jounouchi moved to try and get away, but Bakura dug his nails into the blonde's side, like a cat ensnaring its prey. "However, you made it happen."

Jounouchi shook his head. "I didn't - I couldn't - how could it be my fault?"

"The subconscious is a funny thing." The albino smiled. "If it truly believes something enough, it will make it happen." He sighed dramatically. "Such a shame."

Jounouchi struggled, and Bakura finally freed him. "So, how do you like my little secret?" he asked.

The blonde met Bakura's eyes for a few moments, then turned on his heel and ran.

"I thought so," Bakura said gently, a demonic smile playing on his lips.

Jounouchi ran as fast as he possibly could to get home. His vision was blurred again, but not as an effect of the Eye, instead it was tears that were affecting his sight. "It was me, Manako," he said as he ran. "I've killed my best friend."

Manako was silent.

Jounouchi kept on running, finally hitting his front door and collapsing through it. Shadow Tendrils encircled his body, helping him up and to his room. As he curled up inside his bedcovers, Tendrils crept around the room, blocking all light from entering through cracks in curtains and doorways. He shook as sobs racked his whole body and his fingertips itched at the edges of the Eye.

Almost an entire day later, Jounouchi crawled out of his bed in search for food. As he stood up, however, he was hit by a sudden, dizzying headache. Suddenly, a rush of visions overcame him and he had to hold onto the wall for support. He reached up to touch the Eye and found it sticky with tears and blood. As soon as his fingertips touched the metal of the Eye, however, the visions stopped. Frowning, Jounouchi kept on walking, but ever few steps the visions would rush back.

'I suppose a weakened emotional state would cause that,' Manako said impassively.

"Manako!"

But there was no reply, and Jounouchi was left wondering if he had imagined his Yami's voice. The blonde turned and looked into the mirror, slightly stunned by the mess of blood and tears on his face.

"M - Manako?"


	9. Phase Nine

Well, this is what I've been waiting for.

Even though I'm not terribly good at writing Angst. So I sort of…glazed over it a little. But I like this part.

Again, a short chapter, but…what can you do?

**Phase Nine**

"Manako…please, talk to me."

When the spirit finally spoke again, it sent a shiver through Jounouchi. This was a different voice - not the soft, barely helpful of the former spirit, but a new, harsher voice.

'You're right,' it hissed. 'It is your fault.'

Jounouchi's eyes widened as it spoke. "W- what?"

'If you had been smart enough to figure out that the Eye seemed to have gained some new powers, it would never have happened.'

"But - "

'No buts, Jounouchi. I am right. You are too stupid to deserve a Sennen item.'

Jounouchi stared in the mirror, watching the Eye glint at him. 'You cannot get away from me,' Manako said. 'I am with you all the time.' He shut his eye, trying to block out the image, and was suddenly struck by a thought. This was how Ryou had felt, wasn't it? Unable to escape his Yami?

His thoughts sent him crashing to his knees. It was always Bakura, wasn't it? Bakura was always the reason for these feelings.

Suddenly, his head swam again as more visions hit him. He touched the Eye, trying to stop them, but they kept on coming - visions of people he had never met, people he saw in the street, people from school, his friends -

Jounouchi frowned and tried to focus on them. 'No, no, no,' Manako said. 'Why look at one person in particular when you can see the whole city?' Manako kept flooding his mind with the visions. They came faster, and voices even seemed to be louder than before.

'I've been waiting for this,' Manako said over the noise. 'Waiting to unleash my power on you.'

"Why?" Jounouchi asked in a strangled voice.

'Shadow magic is wasted if someone without destiny uses it. Both Pegasus and you have no destiny with the Sennen Items. You are useless for us.' A dark chuckle. 'But you killed someone extremely quickly. Even if it was through the Thief's interference. Well done.'

Slowly, the visions began to die down. "This is - all Bakura's fault," Jounouchi said weakly. "He did this to me."

The dark laugh began to echo around Jounouchi's mind, and he shut his eye, holding his head in his hands. 'You have killed before, Jounouchi Katsuya. The capabilities were there…you just needed to tap into them. You killed Honda Hiroto.'

"No…" Jounouchi murmured. "No…Bakura…he was the one who made me do it…he put the Eye in…"

'No. You killed him. Not Bakura.'

In a sudden flare of anger, Jounouchi's head shot up. "It was Bakura."

'Wrong,' Manako taunted, even as Jounouchi stood up and made for the door, all thoughts of food forgotten. 'It was you.'

"It was Bakura's fault," Jounouchi said, his voice dull. "He's done this to Ryou, and to me…hurt us so much we'll believe anything." One brown eye darkened. "But I'm not Ryou. I don't believe you."

'Do not deny it,' Manako hissed.

Jounouchi opened the door and began to walk, constantly telling Manako - telling himself - that it was all because of Bakura. Manako kept on talking, repeating over and over that he had killed his best friend. Flashes of visions began, almost in desperation, and Jounouchi could hardly see for blurred images of other peoples lives. They came thick and fast, emotions filtering out into Jounouchi, making the blonde feel as though he was being torn apart.

He walked as though sleepwalking, oblivious to the world around him, focused only on one house, on one door. Slowly he made his way up to the door, and with a twisted smile, knocked.

The door opened.

"Come back to me, have we?"


	10. Phase Ten

Man, am I EVER excited about this one. Finally, after a week or thought on one topic (which doesn't happen often, be happy) I managed to write it. It seems short but it's actually really one of the longest things to read/write.

However, I used the word 'bangs'. I'm going totally American.

Anyway, here's the angst/GBH. (Finally.) Hope you like it, Pimp-sama!

**Phase Ten**

"This has gone too far," Jounouchi breathed, seeing only flashes of Bakura through the dying visions. "You've hurt us too much."

"Us?" Bakura smirked. "Developing multiple personalities now are we?"

Jounouchi pushed past Bakura and into the house. "Ryou and me. You've hurt both of us too much," he repeated.

Bakura snaked around him, pressing lips close to his ear. "It is you own fault for being with Seto Kaiba."

The blonde's fingertips entwined themselves in white hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Bakura's lips curled. "Very sorry," Jounouchi said, a hint of malice in his voice. His fingers twisted tighter and he pulled.

Bakura hissed as his head was jerked backwards. He moved back to Jounouchi and kissed him furiously. The blonde responded with an equal passion as Bakura's hands found his throat. Shadow Tendrils wrapped around the albino's wrists and pulled them away. A burst of Bakura's blue shadow magic destroyed them, but more appeared, pulsing eagerly.

"You are not the only one with power any more, Jounouchi growled as Tendrils flew at Bakura, backed by his own dark green shadow magic.

Bakura smirked as he dodged and destroyed the Tendrils. "Ah, but I do not have an enemy inside my own head." Seemingly taking this as a cue, Manako submerged Jounouchi's mind in powerful visions once more.

The blonde cried out in surprise and pain and fell against the wall. Bakura took the chance to dart out of the room. When his sight returned, he was met with the sight of Bakura holding one of his infamous knives.

"I'm probably going to kill you now," he said wryly.

"I'd like to see you try," Jounouchi responded, summoning a swarm of Shadow tendrils to envelop Bakura. But even as he tried to get past the albino to find a weapon of his own, an arm flew towards him, holding the knife. The blade embedded itself in Jounouchi's shoulder and he let out another cry of pain.

Bakura made short work of the Tendrils, then reached down and twisted the knife before pulling it out. He licked the blood off it and kissed Jounouchi again.

The coppery taste of his own blood stunned the blonde for a moment, but the ever vigilant Shadow tendrils pushed Bakura back, defending their injured master.

Bakura smiled and cut them down one by one, almost lazily, before plunging the blade into Jounouchi's ankle. He let out a pained yell, cut off by yet another bloody kiss for the Egyptian spirit.

"Is this how it's going to end?" Jounouchi asked, shivering, half in pain, half in fear. He looked up at Bakura through blood and sweat drenched bangs, and touched his shoulder gingerly.

"I like to play with my victims," Bakura stated simply, repeating the process with another wound, another kiss. The blonde looked around in dizzy desperation. His shadow powers had to be of some use, didn't they? But all he had control over was his Shadow Tendrils - and the portal to the Shadow Realm.

Jounouchi gasped as fresh wounds were sliced open on his arms - deep enough to hurt, but not deep enough to immobilise him. He just needed to work out how to put his idea into action.

The coppery taste filled his mouth again.

Bakura leant back and studied him, pouting faintly. "You're no fun any more. Not even putting up a fight."

Taking this as a moment of distraction, Jounouchi hit Bakura with the full force of all the shadow magic he could muster and scrambled to his feet. The wounds in his legs sent pain shooting through his body, but he was determined not to notice.

Bakura regained his balance and snarled at Jounouchi. Suddenly, in a burst of energy, Jounouchi flew across the room and turned, fixing the golden Eye's stare on Bakura.

A sudden flow of shadow magic surged in the Eye, and for the first time, Bakura froze, a look of utter shock on his face. Jounouchi choked as his world seemed to flash before his eyes. These weren't visions, these were colours - not true shades but shadows of colours.

Reaching out instinctively for something, anything, Jounouchi's fingertips brushed a Russian doll on one of the tables. Everything suddenly righted itself and Bakura fell to the floor.

Jounouchi's head swam as he looked at the wooden doll in his hand.

The Sennen Eye ached.


	11. Final Phase

I hope the last Phase made sense.

Because this is The Last Phase.

Hope you like it.

**Final Phase**

Jounouchi stared at Bakura's lifeless body, disbelief haunting both their features. His gaze flickered to the doll he was holding, then back to Bakura. The Eye was making his head throb.

"I loved you," Jounouchi murmured softly. "I'm sorry about Seto. I do love you Bakura. No matter what you've ever done to me." he looked back at the doll. "But you would never have believed me, would you?"

The blonde set the doll down onto the table and looked into its new, fearful eyes. He sat down, dizzy from the pain and the steady blood loss. "You hold grudges too well," he told the doll. "No matter how much I would have apologised, you would still want to make me suffer."

Jounouchi stood up and walked across the room, shuddering in pain. "It must be horrible to live like that," he said gently, not quite hearing his own words. He opened a cupboard and started rooting through it. "This will be for you as much as it is for me, and for Ryou, and for everyone else you've ever hurt." He found what he was looking for, and pulled a small, heavy marble ornament out. "Or ever will hurt," he added.

Quite calmly, he walked back towards the doll. "I'm glad I've been able to talk to you like this," he said, lifting the statue into the air. "I feel so much better."

With that, he brought the weight down upon the doll, making it splinter and crack. Bakura's body shuddered visibly.

If Jounouchi had been listening, he would have heard cries beneath the crunching of wood. Something akin to madness flared in his eyes as he demolished the doll.

Finally, the sounds of smashing wood subsided and Bakura and Jounouchi became still. The blonde moved to Bakura's body and kissed a frighteningly cold cheek. "I do love you."

Jounouchi stood up again and looked shakily at his reflection, running his fingers over his face and the Eye.

"What are you doing?" his Yami hissed as his fingertips plucked at the edges of the Eye.

"I'm tired of this," Jounouchi sighed. "Being the holder of the Sennen Eye is exhausting. I'm taking it - you - out."

"No!"

"Yes."

Slightly weakened by Bakura's injuries, Jounouchi began to dig his fingertips into his eye socket, trying to get a grip on the Eye. Blood began to trickle down his cheeks in gruesome tears as he clawed at it. Finally, he managed to get hold of it, fingers slippery with blood, and pulled. It came out with a sickening pop, like a bone being pulled out of joint in the open air.

Dizzy with the added blood loss, Jounouchi knelt next to Bakura and placed the bloody Eye into the albino's cold hands. "Thank you for the present," he said softly, collapsing onto his back. "But it just wasn't right for me."

Jounouchi Katsuya closed his other eye.

"Thank you."

* * *

So…it ended.

And I'm never writing any more of it. It took so much out of me.

This was for you, Rachie. Love ya, Pimp - sama.


End file.
